The invention disclosed herein relates generally to mailing systems, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for handheld mailing systems.
Computer systems often include peripheral devices connected to a host computer system for performing various specialized functions. Such systems that include specialized peripheral devices for processing parcels, letters and other types of mail, hereinafter referred to as mail pieces, are referred to as mailing systems. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional mailing system 10 includes a host computer 12, which can be an industry-standard personal computer, workstation or the like having a keyboard and monitor and possibly other input/output devices such as a mouse. Mailing system 10 further includes a scale 14 for weighing mail pieces, a metering device 16 for dispensing appropriate postage, and a printer 18 for printing indicia of the proper postage on a label or envelope of the mail pieces. Scale 14, metering device 16 and printer 18 are coupled to the host computer 10 through peripheral management device 20.
To prepare a mail piece for mailing using the conventional system 10 as illustrated in FIG. 1, the user must place the mail piece on the scale 14 for weighing. Software executing on the host computer 12 provides a user interface, as well as database management, bookkeeping, and reporting capabilities. For example, accounting routines in the software can keep track of how much postage has been used in the mailing system. Scale 14 includes a rating engine that determines the amount of postage necessary based on the weight of the mail piece. This information is provided to host computer 12, which then communicates with meter 16. Meter 16 will determine if sufficient postage is available for the current transaction, and if so, will deduct the amount of postage to be dispensed and provide host computer 12 authorization to print a postage label. Printer 18, based on signals from host computer 12, will print a label with the appropriate postage to affix to the mail piece (or print the postage directly on a mail piece).
There are drawbacks, however, with the conventional mailing system as illustrated in FIG. 1. As noted above, the system 10 includes several different peripheral devices, each of which must be compatible and maintained, adding to the cost and complexity of the system 10. Additionally, due to the number of peripheral devices and size of each peripheral device, it is not possible to easily move the system 10 from one location to another. Accordingly, the system 10 is typically stationary and any mail to be processed must be brought to the system 10.
Another requirement for system 10 is ensuring its security from fraud. Since system 10 is capable of printing indicia bearing monetary value, it is necessary to provide sufficient security for the system 10 to prevent tampering with the system, and specifically meter 16, to prevent the fraudulent usage of funds. Accordingly, meter 16 must be secure and the communications between the several devices in the system must be secure, thereby adding to the cost and complexity of the system.
Thus, there exists a need for a mailing system that is compact enough to be portable but can still provide the necessary functionality and security of a conventional mailing system.
The present invention alleviates the problems associated with the prior art and provides a handheld mailing system that is easily portable while still maintaining the functionality and security necessary for a complete mailing system.
In accordance with the present invention, a handheld device, such as, for example, a Personal Data Assistant (PDA), is provided with a rating engine and metering device functionality. The weight of an item to be mailed can be input manually, or provided via a communication link to a scale. The rating engine in the PDA will determine the necessary amount of postage, and the metering functionality will provide the authorization and funds for the necessary postage. A printer coupled to the PDA provides a printed label. A security device, such as, for example, a dongle, is provided to ensure security for the mail processing functionality.